Prompts TW
by InfernalMushu
Summary: Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "I guess I'll die another day", "- De toute façon je ne suis qu'une simple réplique." ... et bien d'autres encore !
1. Présentation

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.

Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Back on the road again, and again

Avertissement : PG-13/T

"I guess I'll die another day" (Je suppose que je mourrai un autre jour) [Die Another Day - Madonna] lancé par Shirenai

Back on the road again, and again, and again …

Une simple chasse au weevil. Une simple erreur d'inattention. Trois bêtes sur lui, l'atroce bruit des vertèbres qui se brisent quand l'un d'eux plante ses crocs dans sa gorge, le cri de désespoir de Ianto, juste avant le trou noir.

Puis la douleur, la lumière, ça fait mal de revenir, à chaque fois. Mais il sent les bras chaud de Ianto qui le serrent, le plaquent contre son torse. Il est étonné, il n'a pas l'habitude. Il revient seul en temps normal.

Dans cette ruelle sordide, humide et sombre, Ianto le serre dans ses bras et le berce, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. La voix chaude et douce lui susurre des paroles en gallois qu'il ne comprend pas, mais ça l'apaise autant que ça le terrifie.

Ianto s'aperçoit qu'il est de retour dans le monde des vivants, il dépose un baiser appuyé sur son front, ses lèvres tremblent un peu. Puis Jack se relève d'un coup et s'extrait de la douce prison de ses bras.

Ils se regardent un moment dans les yeux, bleu contre bleu, et l'étincelle qu'il voit dans les yeux de Ianto lui tord le ventre.

– Bien, fit Jack en se raclant la gorge. Je suppose que je mourrai un autre jour.

Il avait dit ça comme pour se justifier d'être partis trop vite, et Ianto le sait. Ses yeux le regardent comme pour lui dire "Je sais", un "je sais" douloureux qui sous-entends que lui mourra un jour, et que le Capitaine Jack Harkness vivra encore bien longtemps après lui.

Jack ne tend pas la main pour l'aider quand Ianto se relève, il a trop peur de le toucher, un frisson d'angoisse le parcourt encore.

– Et les weevils ? demande-t-il pour donner le change.

– Maîtrisés, menottés et encagoulés dans le suv.

Jack se demande si ça allait être comme ça désormais. C'était la première fois que Ianto montrait autant son désarroi et sa détresse envers lui. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il voulait, ni dont il avait besoin. Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence, c'est pourquoi il prend sagement et en silence la décision de ne plus partir seul, en mission avec Ianto, même pour une simple chasse au weevil.

Il ne fallait pas que Ianto Jones, son Ianto Jones tombe amoureux de lui. Mais la petite étincelle de douleur dans le regard si bleu du jeune gallois lui fait se demander si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Fin.


	3. Premier prix de gentillesse

Avertissement : PG-13/T

"Il faut se méfier des gens gentils. Vous pourriez à tord les prendre pour des cons." Lancé par Ak'

Premier prix de gentillesse

Un matin comme les autres. La routine qui revient. Arriver le premier, mettre de l'ordre dans les papiers, réorganiser les post-it de Tosh pour qu'elle s'y retrouve, ranger les scalpels d'Owen à la bonne place, en cas d'urgence. Puis le café. Mettre en route la machine, regarder l'heure, faire couler le liquide noir qui semblait contrôler le bon sens de tous ses collègues.

Puis les voir arriver. D'abord Tosh, parce qu'elle a la ponctualité gravée dans son code génétique. Ensuite Owen, parce que tout en étant sérieux, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir son côté flemmard. Et enfin Gwen, parce qu'être la préférée de Jack semble lui faire croire qu'elle peut se permettre d'arriver en retard et de bien le montrer.

Puis quand tout le monde est là, à travailler depuis un bout de temps, et que la première tournée de café a été servie, le Capitaine Jack Harkness daigne se montrer. Il ne le dit pas mais tout le monde le sait : du moment où Ianto arrive jusqu'à ce qu'il se montre, il observe, il regarde sa petite fourmilière se mettre en route.

C'est à ce moment là enfin que Ianto sert la deuxième tournée. Et qu'il monte sa tasse à son Capitaine jusque dans son bureau. La pièce est toujours aussi bien rangée. Le bureau est recouvert de feuilles en vadrouilles et de dossiers en attente.

– Ah Ianto ! s'exclame Jack avec un sourire qui prétend le bonheur. Tu tombes merveilleusement bien, j'ai passé la nuit à travailler sur les dossiers urgents en retard, j'ai bien besoin de ton café !

Ianto lui rend poliment son sourire mais ne dit rien. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness ne passe jamais ses soirées à travailler sur les dossiers. C'est Ianto qui s'arrange pour les finir juste avant de frôler l'Apocalypse. Ianto le sait bien, à l'odeur de savon qui parfume la peau de son Capitaine, la même chemise que la veille, simplement plus froissée, à cette petite étincelle dans le regard, Jack Harkness a passé, une fois de plus, sa nuit dans les bras d'un autre.

Ianto déposa la tasse de café fumant dans les mains de son Capitaine. Il évite habilement les doigts cajoleurs qui tentent de frôler les siens. La routine. Comme à chaque fois que Jack va voir ailleurs. Mais cette fois fait plus mal que les autres.

– Tu es bien trop gentils avec nous Ianto, tu nous gâtes, flatte Jack comme à son habitude.

Ianto s'en retourne vers la porte. Routine. Mais cette fois il s'arrête juste avant de passer le seuil.

– Vous savez, il faut se méfier des gens gentils, Monsieur. Vous pourriez à tort les prendre pour des cons.

Et Ianto sort. Sous le regard médusé de son Capitaine. Il n'aurait pas parlé comme ça en temps normal. Il aurait continué à se taire. A honorer son contrat implicite. Du sexe, de la débauche, de la passion, mais pas de sentiments ni de fidélité. Ça faisait mal mais il se contente des miettes, comme il l'a toujours fais.

Mais aujourd'hui sa routine se perturbe. Parce que trop de mauvais souvenirs refont surface. Ils font déborder son cœur, alors pour ne pas se faire submerger il se décharge un peu sur son Capitaine.

Aujourd'hui Shannon lui a demandé de venir avec elle au cimetière pour l'anniversaire de la mort de leur père.

Demain la routine reprendra.

Fin.


	4. Baisser de rideau

Avertissement : PG-13/T

"- De toute façon je ne suis qu'une simple réplique." Lancé par Calliope

Baisser de rideau

"Il faut qu'on te sorte de là, moi je vais survivre à ce truc mais pas toi !"

"Trop tard"

L'angoisse, la peur, la terreur.

" Ecoutez, je retire ce que j'ai dit, mais pas lui !"

Le corps qui s'effondre dans ses bras. Qui heurte le sol glacé. La douleur qui le traverse, cette douleur de savoir que l'homme qu'il serre dans ses bras est en train de mourir, et que lui va vivre. Encore.

_"Elle nous voit comme un couple maintenant"_

_ "J'ai horreur de ce mot !"_

Il pleure, il supplie, il ne veut pas y croire.

_"Un jour, le mourrais, et vous vous continuerez votre chemin, on ferait mieux d'en profiter non ?"_

Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. Il le serre dans ses bras, en espérant un miracle, et tout en sachant parfaitement que la fin est inévitable.

"Jack, je t'aime."

"Non, non, non."

Il n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Non. Il ne veut pas, il le serre encore plus fort et caresse doucement son visage.

"Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein ?"

Jamais il ne l'oubliera. Jamais il n'en a oublié un seul. Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois, même quand il essaye de l'éviter, même quand il tente de se préparer. Ça fait mal.

Puis le dernier souffle, le dernier baiser, même si la conscience n'est déjà plus là.

_"De toute façon je ne suis qu'une simple réplique dans le théâtre de votre vie Monsieur. Je ne compte pas."_

Il aurait aimé lui répondre à ce moment là, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

"Mais tu étais la plus belle réplique de mon spectacle, Ianto."

Fin.


	5. Dead end

Avertissement : R/M

"A toute allure dans le mur, ça nous rassure" [Macadam Cowboy - Broken Box] lancé par Shirenai

Dead end

Un regard avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre. Un simple bleu qui commençait à prendre forme sur la pommette du coffee-boy. "Bonne soirée Tosh", avait suffi à faire comprendre à l'informaticienne que c'était même pas la peine de proposer, "J'ai encore des papelards à classer", avait envoyé Gwen à sa place quant à son invitation déguisée.

Une fois Gwen sortie rejoindre son futur mari, _seule_, Jack se retira dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Sans l'avoir appelé, Ianto fit son apparition dans l'aire médicale. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur la table de dissection, et ôta sa chemise.

Owen grimaça en voyant l'état de ses côtes, et encore plus quand son regard arriva sur les hanches. Il était couvert d'hématomes, plus ou moins prononcés, allant du violet au jaune pâle. Une ceinture bleue s'était formée autour de ses hanches et de ses reins.

Pourtant il ne dit rien, et laissa ses yeux parler pour lui. Ianto évitait son regard, mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en pensait. Owen, soigna sans rien dire, mais quand il provoqua un frémissement de douleur en effleurant un hématome de ses côtes, il brisa la barrière du silence.

– Faut que ça s'arrête.

Ianto releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son collègue.

– Ecoute coffee-boy, je suis pas du genre à prendre la défense de mes collègues de boulot, alors je vais laisser parler le médecin en moi qui s'est un jour soucié de ses patients : il faut que ça s'arrête.

Ianto ne répondit pas, et se contenta de retourner son regard en direction de la porte du bureau de Jack.

– Tu vas le laisser te taper dessus à chaque fois que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le voulait ? Tu vas continuer à encaisser les coups ?

Depuis combien de temps cela durait, il ne savait pas réellement. Mais ça avait empiré depuis que Jack était revenu, après sa disparition suivant Abadon. Parti voir son Docteur. Owen était docteur, lui, et il pouvait facilement dire que sa disparition, et encore plus son retour n'avait pas provoqué que des bonnes choses au sein de l'équipe.

– Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Ianto.

– Que je m'inquiète pas ? Je sais pas ce que tu fais coffee-boy, mais je sais où tu vas : à toute allure dans le mur ! Ça c'est sûr, c'est rassurant.

Ianto enfila de nouveau sa chemise, et la reboutonna lentement. Tous ses gestes devaient le faire souffrir, et Owen ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir la journée entière en donnant le change. Et ça recommencerait très sûrement le soir même. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais Jack était d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, et c'était Ianto qui, la nuit tombée, se prenait toute sa frustration dans la figure.

– Owen ? demanda presque timidement le brun. Est-ce que tu as encore des somnifères ?

Le médecin plongea son regard dans celui bleu-ciel de l'autre homme, cherchant à sonder son esprit par ce simple geste, mais n'y trouva que de la fatigue et de la tristesse bien enfouie sous une tonne de résignation.

– Fais attention, tu deviens dépendant, je me demande même si t'es pas déjà complètement accro.

– Je fais attention Owen, je ne dépasse jamais les doses que tu me donnes.

– Je parlais pas seulement des pilules.

Ianto ne répondit pas.

– Combien de temps tu vas tenir hein ?

– J'ai un corps solide.

– Et ton cœur ? Combien de temps il tiendra ?

Owen fixa son collègue. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison, mais il espérait que celui-ci décide de lui-même de faire demi-tour avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était alléger sa peine.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa blouse et lui lança le tube de cachets, plus un autre, ne contenant que quelques pilules.

– Tiens. Depuis le temps que tu en prends, les somnifères ne doivent plus faire d'effet. Je t'ai mis du Retcon, au cas où.

Ianto le regarda comme s'il était la réincarnation du diable et de tous ses sbires réunis.

– Prends soin de toi coffee-boy.

Puis Owen retourna à ses dossiers, pour se donner une allure. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un faible. Mais voir l'autre homme sombrer petit à petit depuis que Jack était parti, et l'allure s'accélérer de plus en plus à son retour, ça lui fendait le cœur.

Un bruit de tasse derrière lui le fit se retourner. Ianto avait déposé un café à l'endroit où il s'était assis quelques minutes auparavant. En levant la tête, Owen le vit, droit et fier dans son costume sans un pli, un plateau à la main avec deux autres tasses de café, l'autre main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à entre dans le bureau de Jack.

Fin.


	6. Point final

Avertissement : PG-13/T SPOILS : léger X-over avec Doctor Who, mais avoir vu les saison n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre.

"Ce qui commence après la fin de l'histoire" de shakes

Point final

Boire quand on ne peut pas devenir ivre c'est triste. Mais boire accompagné quand on a pas envie de bander, ça l'est encore plus. Alors on fait tourner le glaçon dans son verre, en essayant d'occulter le bavardage incessant de la personne qui vous drague, et on se plonge alors dans l'alcool, comme si plus on en buvait, plus on aurait les réponses aux secrets de l'univers.

Jack héla le barman et commanda un autre verre. Peut-être qu'à défaut d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois, s'il buvait assez il aurait un léger état d'euphorie. Un bruit de tabouret racla à côté de lui et il entendit l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie râler alors qu'il se faisait éjecter poliment de sa place.

– Je dois avouer que c'est étrange de voir les positions inversées.

Jack haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

– Et en quoi sont-elles inversées, Docteur ?

– Mmmmh je dirais qu'en temps normal ce jeune homme, très bien habillé d'ailleurs, joli costume d'aviateur, un travail de maître, n'aurait pas eu toutes les peines du monde à vous décocher un sourire.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

– Je peux vous assurer que s'il s'était appelé Gueule-de-Bois, il n'aurait pas gardé ses vêtements plus de 7 minutes et demie.

– Aaaah ! Jack, Jack, Jack ! Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de la galaxie pour vous entendre parler de sexe et d'alcool voyons !

– Pourquoi Docteur, ça ne vous tente pas une petite danse ?

Le Seigneur du Temps lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

– Brillant ! Enfin le Jack que je connais est de retour ! Tenez, ça vous fera plus de bien que l'alcool.

En disant cela il avait braqué subtilement son tournevis sonique en direction du barman qui servait une nouvelle bière pression à Jack. Au lieu de la bière brune et mousseuse, il en sortit une infusion de feuilles de thé chaude et dont l'arôme commença à embaumer l'air.

Jack rit en voyant la mine déconfite du serveur tandis que le Docteur affichait son air malicieux.

– Bien, maintenant expliquez-moi pourquoi je vous retrouve dans un bar perdu au fin fond d'un système solaire quasiment inconnu, alors que l'immensité de l'univers est à votre portée.

– J'ai quitté la Terre pour changer d'air. On dirait que vous débarquez uniquement quand tout va mal. D'ailleurs la Terre a failli subir un cataclysme, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas là ?

– Jack ! Enfin, on ne peut pas parler de cataclysme, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé sans moi !

– J'ai sacrifié mon propre petit-fils sous les yeux de ma fille. Les membres de mon équipe se font décimer un par un, et par mon obstination l'un d'eux est encore mort dans mes bras.

Jack avait lancé en regard noir au Docteur pendant sa diatribe, et celui-ci se garda de répondre.

– Mon histoire sur la Terre est finie Docteur. Et le point final est difficile à digérer.

– Si vous continuez à boire vous manquerez pourtant le meilleur, cher vieil ami.

Jack regarda le Seigneur du Temps avec un air mi- réprobateur, mi- interrogateur, et définitivement pas assez embrumé d'alcool à son goût.

– Ce qui commence après la fin de l'histoire, dit doucement le Docteur au creux de son oreille.

Puis il hocha la tête vers la porte de sortie, d'où on pouvait apercevoir un coin du TARDIS. Le Docteur se leva et Jack hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

– Allez, venez, fit le Docteur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jack. Je vous offre le prochain chapitre.

Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Docteur. Le Seigneur du Temps le regardait avec cette étincelle dans le regard, celle du gosse qui est sur le point d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël. Alors Jack regarda vers la sortie avec la boule au ventre.

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit alors doucement, comme au ralenti, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Fin.


End file.
